In recent years, there have developed technologies of connecting a package being comprised of optical and electronic parts thereon to a backplane side unit comprised of optical and electric circuits formed thereon using a communication cabinet respectively. For example, one such technology, which connects a package to a backplane side unit using a single-fiber optical connector, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 164704 of 1991.